


in the midnight hour

by queenofcheese



Series: the pretty lies, the ugly truth [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, John is sad, M/M, i havent written in so long this may be a bit ooc, me too buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: "Come over,""John, I can't. I'm with another client,""I don't care. Tell him something came up.""John, I have to go. I'll talk to you la-""I'll pay you."





	in the midnight hour

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mentally and emotionally exhausted. i don't feel like writing something with actual plot.
> 
> this is short
> 
> ~~just like my will to live~~

"Come over,"

"John, I can't. I'm with another client. _Fuck_."

"I don't care. Tell him something came up."

"John, I have to go. I'll talk to you la-"

"I'll pay you."

* * *

 

It was one of those nights. One of those nights where John felt too much but at the same time felt nothing at all. One of those nights where he felt like he was going insane and needed someone there to talk him through his pain. One of those nights where he needed to feel the warmth and attention of another human being. One of those nights where he needed Alex.

He knew the man was working, yet that didn't deter him in the slightest. Alexander had lectured him countless times about calling while he was busy with a client. In all honesty, John didn't like calling him. Hearing the lewd noises of the current person he was hooking up with filled John with a jealous rage. Not that he'd ever tell Alex, of course. It wasn't long until John heard the three sharp knocks against his apartment door.

"It's open,"

The door open and shut with a huff from the person at the door. John crooked his neck to check that it was actually Alex and not an estranged serial killer who walked in on his unfortunate victim. It was indeed Alex. His hair was messy and his skin was flushed. If John squinted his eyes, he could see the faint markings of a hickey. 

"Isn't one of your rules, 'No Hickies'?"

"Fucker didn't listen." He plopped down on the couch next to John, resting his head on his lap. "Told him not to but he did it anyway. Should'a made him pay extra." John chuckled at that, receiving a small kiss on the forehead.

"What did you want that was so urgent?" Alex questioned. His hand slipped from caressing John's freckled cheek and traveling downward until John stopped him.

"Just wanted to talk."

"Talk. Really? Is that code for something really kinky? _Mmm, baby. I wanna talk with you all night,_ " 

"You're a mess."

"A hot mess."

"But still a mess." John smiled. It was cute banter like this that made his heart flutter. Alex was being himself. He wasn't putting up a front or acting tougher than what he was. He was being honest. John liked honesty.

John leaned in for a kiss. It was a small, soft kiss. The type of kiss for lovers greeting each other after a long day. The "I missed you" kiss. John felt Alex smile and deepen the kiss. John pulled away.

"You always let me do that. What's wrong?" Alex murmured against John's lips. 

"I don't feel good. Mentally." Alex made a small humming noise. 

"Want me to do anything?" 

"Just stay here with me. Please," Alex nodded and got into a more comfortable position.

John sighed as he snuggled into Alex's arms. It was a bit awkward considering the height difference but they eventually got it so they were both comfortable. It was nice for a  moment. It was nice until John realized how sad he really was. No wonder his father disowned him. He had to _pay_ for someone to love him. 

"Tell me you won't leave me." Alex opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again. "It doesn't have to be true. Just tell me."

"I won't leave you." Alex frowned. He didn't like lying. It left a bad taste in his mouth. But what if he was being paid to lie? Would it be okay then?

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> proofreading who? grammarly what? i just wrote this in 30 minutes and posted it. oh well  
> constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
